bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Agnessa
Agnessa - pegaz (ponyfikacja użytkowniczki AgnessAngel) Klacz to typowa kura domowa, jest poświęconą swej rodzinie, kochającą żoną i matka, ma jednak swoje pasje, w których stara się rozwijać w wolnych chwilach. Małżonkiem Agnessy jest Cray Goodspell - doradca ds zagranicznych na dworze w Canterlocie. Jej synek to najmłodszy książe Equestrii - Prince Cantee. Agnessa ma również dwie młodsze siostry: średnią Pink Fury i najmłodszą Wind of Change. Bliskimi znajomymi Agnessy są Marcepan i Parnassius. Narodziny postaci Pomysł stworzenia swej ponyfikacji zrodził się w głowie autorki już bardzo dawno, jeszcze przed poznaniem przez nią "miejsca" takiego jak wikia. Dokładnie to chodziło o stworzenie kucykowych wersji całej rodziny autorki tak dla uczczenia wielkiej miłości jaką darzy swych bliskich i jej zamiłowania do serialu MLP:FiM. Na samym początku powstał sam obrazek zaprojektowany za pomocą kreatora stworzonego przez General Zoi.thumb|270px Z czasem gdy autorka zagłębiła się mocniej w świat kucykowego fandomu, postanowiła napisać historię życia swojej rodzinki. W pierwszej kolejności opisała postacie przedstawiające ją, jej partnera i ich najdroższego synka, następnie powstały ponysony jej ukochanych sióstr, gdy tylko wyraziły one na to swoją zgodę. ( Ponysony rodziców autorki prawdopodobnie nigdy nie powstaną, gdyż nie są oni miłośnikami zainteresowań swojej córki, tolerują je, ale nie do tego stopnia Plik:Awesome icon.png). Sama Agnessa odzwierciedla całkowicie charakter swej twórczyni, jednak jej wygląd nie jest wzorowany na wyglądzie autorki. Jedyną podobną cechą są lekko falowane włosy i kształt oka wzorowany na kształcie migdała. Wygląd kucyka nie zmienił się właściwie od początku jego powstania jedynie wspomniane wcześniej oczy miały kiedyś inną formę, gdyż na samym początku autorka wybrała jako wzór oczy Fluttershy. Imię Agnessa to imię wywodzące się z języka starej zapomnianej cywilizacji. Pochodzi od słowa hagne, które oznacza: "czysta", "dziewicza", "nieskalana". Rodzice Agnessy nadali jej to imię, ponieważ właśnie czystość i nieskalanie przychodziły im na myśl gdy patrzyli na sierść swej małej córeczki. Wygląd Agnessa nie należy do kucyków, nadmiernie zajmujących się swoim wizerunkiem. Podchodzi do niego dość ascetycznie. Nad wszystko przekłada wygodę i higienę, i to one w decydującej mierze odpowiadają za jej wygląd. Klacz ta bardzo nie lubi się stroić i jakoś specjalnie wpływać na swoją naturalność. Unika zazwyczaj sytuacji , które wymagają od niej odświętnego stroju. Gdy jednak zdarza się, że nie może się od nich wymigać to i tak nigdy nie wygląda tak jak wymagałoby tego od niej otoczenie. Takie zachowanie powoduje często, że mimo, iż nie jest to zamierzone, bardzo wyróżnia się na tle innych otaczających ją kucyków. Znaczek Znaczek Agnessy to białe piórko. Jest on symbolem jej zamiłowania do ilustrowania swoich opowieści. Talenty Agnessy ujawniły się dość wcześnie, lecz minęło dużo czasu zanim zrozumiała, że największym jej osiągnięciem jest ich łączenie. Znaczek zdobyła właśnie wtedy, gdy wykonała pierwszą ilustrację do swego opowiadania. Agnessa pracuje tylko nad szkicami dzięki temu może wykonywać ilustracje w trakcie pisania nie odkładając nawet pióra. Jej ukochane dzieła to "Psalm Equestriański" i "Tren Księżycowy", są one jej największą dumą i szczyci się tym, iż je napisała. Życiorys Agnessa urodziła się i wychowała w Cloudsdale. Mieszkała tam razem z rodzicami i dwiema młodszymi siostrami, tam też rozpoczęła naukę w Akademii Wonderbolts. Niedługo po tym zdobyła swój znaczek i zapisała się na kurs pisarski odbywający się w Canterlocie, by dalej rozwijać swój talent. Na kursie poznała trochę starszego od siebie jednorożca w którym zakochała się od pierwszego spojrzenia w jego piękne niebieskie oczy. Jednorożec ten miał na imię Cray Goodspell. Nie był on zwykłym kursantem, lecz tajnym wysłannikiem szkoły magii. Agnessa nie znała jednak tajemnicy kucyka, który tak ją oczarował. Pewnego dnia przysiadła się do Goodspella na wykładzie i tak rozpoczęła się ich znajomość. Wystarczyło kilka dni zasiadania w jednej szkolnej ławie, by połączyło ich głębokie uczucie. Po zakończeniu trwającego kilka miesięcy kursu para postanowiła zamieszkać razem w domu Craya, nie chcieli się bowiem rozstawać. Od tego czasu Agnessa mieszkała w Canterlocie, dlatego też zrezygnowała z akademii. Nauka i tak nie szła jej zbyt dobrze, ponieważ nigdy nie była dobra w lataniu. Minęło kilka lat, w czasie których Agnessa zajmowała się pisaniem i ilustrowaniem opowiadań. Ukochany zawsze ją wspierał i cieszył się z nią każdym jej sukcesem. Mogła też zawsze liczyć na jego pomoc, gdyż jego talent był również związany ze słowem pisanym. Agnessa czuła, że jest najszczęśliwszym kucykiem w całej Equestrii, jednak największe szczęście miało nadejść wraz z przyjściem na świat ich syna, który okazał się być źrebięciem tak wyjątkowym, że wieści o jego narodzinach dotarły do bram pałacu. Synek Agnessy i Craya urodził się alikornem pomimo tego, że żadne z rodziców nim nie było. Gdy wieść ta dotarła do księżniczek, obydwie postanowiły bezzwłocznie odwiedzić nowego księcia. Małemu kucykowi nadano imię Prince Cantee. Cechy charakteru ''' '''Spokój Zazwyczaj Agnessa stara się być osobą spokojną i zrównoważoną. Jej znajomi rzadko mają okazję widzieć ją w odmiennym stanie, ponieważ sytuacje niedotyczące jej prywatnego życia prawie nigdy nie wyprowadziły jej z równowagi. Klacz sama uważa się jednak za nerwuskę i bardzo się cieszy, że nie jest tak odbierana przez otoczenie. Samotność z wyboru Pegazica ta nie jest osobą towarzyską nigdy nie zaczyna pierwsza rozmowy z nieznajomym. Nie jest to spowodowane nieśmiałością, gdyż ta cecha jest jej całkiem obca. Klacz ta po prostu bardzo ceni swoją prywatność i bardzo nie lubi gdy inni wtrącają się do jej spraw. Otwartość Agnessa jest kucykiem, który nie ma nic do ukrycia. Nie lubi wprawdzie rozmawiać o swoim życiu uczuciowym i pytania na ten temat uważa za całkiem nie na miejscu. Na inne jednak tematy, można z nią rozmawiać godzinami. Chętnie odpowiada na pytania dotyczące jej przeszłości, czy poglądów. Lubi dzielić się swoimi wrażeniami i opowiadać o swoich przygodach zarówno teraźniejszych jak i tych z źrebięcych czasów. Gadatliwość Gdy jakiś temat bardzo jej odpowiada, może prowadzić dyskusję ciągnącą się przez długie godziny. Mało który kucyk jest wstanie przegadać tą klacz. Stara się ona być zawsze na bieżąco z ciekawostkami z różnych dziedzin nauki, spraw życia codziennego, czy świata showbiznesu. Dzięki temu można z nią porozmawiać prawie na każdy temat i zawsze będzie miała trafny argument popierający swoje zdanie. Nerwowość Klacz ta po mimo swych starań, traci czasem panowanie nad swoimi nerwami. W chwilach gdy ktoś obcy wtrąca się do jej prywatnych spraw np. : życia uczuciowego, czy sposobu wychowania jej synka; lub gdy ktoś atakuje jakoś ją albo jej bliskich, emocje biorą górę nad rozsądkiem. Sytuacje takie potrafią zdenerwować Agnessę do tego stopnia, że narastające w niej fale wściekłości budzą w niej dużą agresje. Każdy kucyk znający tą pegazicę wie, że w takich momentach najlepiej znajdować się poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Osoba, zaś która doprowadziła ją do tego stanu, rzadko kiedy zapomina słowa wypowiedziane pod jej adresem przez jasnobłękitną klacz. Impulsywność W chwilach utraty panowania nad emocjami ( opisanych w poprzednim akapicie ) lub w sytuacjach innych silnie oddziałujących na nią przeżyć Agnessa często zaczyna działać impulsywnie. Wypowiedziane przez nią słowa, pomimo , iż zazwyczaj trafne nie są do końca przemyślane i często potrafią mocno zranić adresata. Gdy zaś jest mocno szczęśliwa impulsywność uwidacznia się w tym jak bardzo jest wstanie okazywać swoją radość. Klacz ta pomimo wieku potrafi skakać ze szczęścia na ulicy i choć wie, że to nie jest do końca stosowne w jej przypadku, w ogóle ją to nie obchodzi i nie wstydzi się swojej impulsywności. W takich momentach jest z niej nawet dumna, uważa bowiem, ze każdy ma prawo by w chwilach szczęścia cieszyć się jak małe źrebię. Agresja Gdy złe emocje biorą górę nad rozsądkiem, zdarza się że Agnessa staje się dość agresywna. Nie jest typem kucyka, który czuję dumę z tego powodu i naprawdę stara się z tym walczyć. Niestety jest to dziedziczna cecha w jej rodzinie i choć Agnessa kontroluje ja jak może w drastycznych sytuacjach nie umie się powstrzymać przed jej ujawnieniem. Infantylność Agnessa nigdy nie stara się ukrywać swojej fascynacji bajkami i zabawkami, wciąż uwielbia jeść typowo źrebięce słodycze jak lizaki, czy żelki misie. Wiele kucyków uważa ją za osobę infantylną i dziwi ich to , że Agnessa nie wstydzi się siebie. Ona jednak nie przejmuje się opinią takich osób, które nie potrafią pojąć tego, że bycie dorosłym nie polega na zerwaniu z dawnymi źrebięcymi przyzwyczajeniami i wyrzeczeniu się swoich ulubionych przysmaków, czy własnych zainteresowań. Bycie dorosłym oznacza bycie odpowiedzialnym za siebie i innych, którymi się opiekujemy, oznacza podejmowanie ważnych życiowych decyzji , jednak czemu nie można by tego robić z paczką żelków przy kopytku ? To retoryczne pytanie to jej życiowe motto, bo choć ma swoje lata wciąż potrafi być bardzo wesoła i dobrze się bawić w typowo źrebięcy sposób. Pasje Rysowanie i malowanie Rysowanie było zawsze ważna częścią życia Agnessy. Zaczęła rysować tak jak każdy za swych wczesnych źrebięcych lat, wtedy jej prace niczym się nie wyróżniały. Po latach doszła do wniosku, że jej podstawowym błędem jest to, iż maluje swoje rysunki. Każdy z nich po pomalowaniu stawał się jej zdaniem okropnie brzydki. Od tego czasu nie malowała już nigdy więcej swoich szkiców. Niedawno jednak coś się zmieniło w tej kwestii, odkryła nowy sposób malowania, który choć był jej znany od jakiegoś czasu nie był jednak nigdy brany pod uwagę jako coś czym mogła by się zająć. Pewnego dnia jednak postanowiła spróbować i zauważyła, że idzie jej to całkiem dobrze. Dziś nadal ćwiczy jest jednak przekonana, że jedynym dla niej odpowiednim sposobem malowania na zawsze pozostanie ten przy użyciu komputera i myszki. Pisanie Fotografia Muzyka Relacje rodzinne Partner Życie uczuciowe Agnessa traktuje jak swoją prywatną najbardziej sekretną sprawę. Nigdy nie dzieli się z nikim jego tajemnicami i nie zamierza tego zmieniać. Jedyne co o nim wiadomo to to, że jest ona bardzo szczęśliwa w swoim związku, a także szaleńczo zakochana w swym małżonku. Dla miłości zerwała z całym swoim dawnym światem, ponieważ nie akceptował on wielkiego oddania Agnessy Cray'owi Goodspell. Nie żałuje tej decyzji, gdyż miłość i rodzina jest dla niej najważniejsza na świecie i będzie jej wierna, aż do śmierci. Synek Posiadanie potomstwa nie było kiedyś priorytetem Agnessy. Zakładała w prawdzie, że w nieokreślonej przyszłości będzie miała synka lub córeczkę, bo zawsze lubiła małe źrebiątka, jednak nie uważała tego nigdy za sens swojego życia. Narodziny jej ukochanego syneczka zmieniły całkiem jej podejście do tej sprawy. Dziś wie, że poświęci mu całe swoje życie. Spędza z nim prawie każdą chwilę i nigdy nie ma tego dość. kiedy tylko jest to możliwe stara się pokazywać mu nowe rzeczy i zabierać w ciekawe miejsca, by rozwijać jego zainteresowania. Razem z mężem są niezmiernie dumni z małego Cantee'ego, każde jego nowe osiągnięcie napawa ich ogromną radością. Uważają swojego synka za najcudowniejsze maleństwo na świecie i to nie dlatego, że jest alikornem, bo nawet gdyby był zwykłym kucykiem w ich oczach i tak byłby wyjątkowy. Siostry Agnessa jest bardzo mocno związana ze swymi młodszymi siostrami Pink Fury i Wind of Change. Stara się często je odwiedzać i poświęcać im jak najwięcej czasu. Po mimo dość znacznej różnicy wieku, trzy siostry, potrafią ze sobą rozmawiać o wszystkim. Mają do siebie wielkie zaufanie i są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Któż mógłby je zrozumieć lepiej, kiedy we trzy znają się od zawsze. Dziś gdy najstarsza Agnessa założyła już własną rodzinę nie jest jej tak łatwo uczestniczyć w codziennym życiu młodszych sióstr, jednak nadal często się spotykają. Agnessa ma nadzieję, że silna więź która je łączy nigdy nie zostanie przerwana. Wierzy w to, że "posiadanie siostry jest jak szarlotka" i nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek zniszczyło ich wzajemną miłość. Bliscy znajomi Udzielanie się towarzysko to nie jest to co Agnessa lubi robić najbardziej, prawdę mówiąc nie lubi tego wcale. Nie jest też raczej typem samotnika i stara się być zawsze serdeczna w kontaktach z innymi, jednak częste spotkania ze znajomymi nie są dla niej. Nie posiada wielu przyjaciół, ogólnie zna dość mało kucyków, choć sama z racji pozycji swego synka jest dość rozpoznawalna. Nie przywiązuje jednak wagi do większości zawieranych dzięki temu znajomości uważając je za przypadkowe i nie potrzebne. Najbliższymi jej sercu przyjaciółkami są oczywiście jej siostry, nikt nie zna jej tak jak one. Pozostałe liczące się dla Agnessy znajomości, nie mają już większego związku z jej życiem rodzinnym, z tego też powodu nie ma ona na nie zbyt wiele czasu. Styl życia nastawiony na poświecenie rodzinie nie pozawala jej na częste wypady w kumpelskim gronie. Jedynym miejscem, w którym zawsze można ją spotkać są wszelkie imprezy organizowane ku czci księżniczek, gdyż jest ona gorącą zwolenniczką monarchii. Wszyscy jej bliscy znajomi wiedzą, że właśnie tam, będzie mogła poświęcić im czas i choć nie zdarza się to często, spotkania te są jednak ich tradycją. Marcepan thumb|270px Klacz ziemska imieniem Marcepan jest jedną z ulubionych artystów Agnessy wywodzących się z młodego pokolenia. Niestety nie miały okazji poznać się podczas studiów artystki , kiedy to mieszkała ona w Canterlocie, gdyby tak było ich znajomość byłaby z pewnością bardziej zażyła. Los chciał jednak inaczej, klacze poznały się bowiem podczas wycieczki na którą Agnessa wraz z rodziną wybrała się w pewne wakacje. Celem wycieczki było miasto Los Pegasus będące miejscem zamieszkania Marcepan. Właśnie tam spotkały się po raz pierwszy na premierze jednego z dzieł animatorki, na które Agnessa wybrała się ze swoim synkiem. Rozmowa dwóch klaczy tuż po zakończeniu seansu wydawała się z początku dość oficjalna jednak nić sympatii , która pod czas niej się narodziła zmieniła ją szybko w koleżeńskie pogaduchy. Nie wiedzieć kiedy klacze przeniosły się z kina do kawiarenki w której razem z małym Canteem zjadły drugie śniadanie. Parnassius Agnessa poznała tego młodego ogiera przypadkiem podczas wieczornego spaceru po ogrodzie na który często wybierają się z mężem, gdy ich synek już zaśnie. Parnassius właśnie szybował po niebie wpatrując się w pracującą nad jego wyglądem Księżniczkę Lunę. Gdy Pani nocy zakończyła swe arcydzieło i zniknęła im z oczu pegaz wylądował opodal bramy ogrodu. W troje dyskutowali później z podziwem dla młodszej z Equestriańskich władczyń nad jej pięknym układem gwiazd. Dziś widują się zawsze na wszelkich imprezach organizowanych ku czci księżniczek. Agnessa często też konsultuje się z nim w sprawach nazewnictwa różnych bezkręgowców, gdyż wie,że kto jak kto, ale Parnassius,będzie potrafił na 100% nazwać to co ona znalazła. Autorem kucyka jest : Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem